In modern times, cellular phones serve their users for far more than just conversation. Therefore, modern cellular networks offer their users various value added services, such as web browsing, messaging, etc. In today's cellular networks many of the value added services are implemented on the network servers or by a third party connected to the network via a distributed data network, such as the internet. For this reason, a phone user can only access these services via an intermediate media service such as web browsing, dialing or IVR (Interactive Voice Response). This makes these services difficult and cumbersome to access and often entails an added charge for the intermediate media service. This fact, often times, may prevent or limit the activation and usage of these services.
Accordingly, there is a need in the field of communication, for cellular value added services, which services' design minimizes or negates the need of an intermediate media user access.